


Give It To Me

by JensonLevi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They are human my dudes, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Zenyatta is meditating and Genji is bored.





	Give It To Me

What could Genji say about his monk of a boyfriend? He was sweet, caring, wise beyond his years. There was so much he wanted to tell his lover, but he had no idea how to say it. The words "I love you" were not something they generally said. It didn't feel right when it passed Genji's scared lips.

The monk sat across the room, eyes closed. His hands were gently rested on his lap. His breathing was steady and slow. Genji wondered what he thought about when in that state. Although he had left the monetarist years ago, he could not leave behind the life style. He allowed himself some pleasures that were disallowed, such as a drink now and then. 

The middle aged man was, naturally, growing board. He was never very good at sitting still. He wanted Zenyatta to hurry up. He wanted to play, talk, watch TV, something! Genji knew better than to interrupt his master from his meditation. Zenyatta did not ask for much. But he did ask to be undisturbed during his meditation.

But he was bored. And that could only mean one thing.

He was going to have some fun.

Slowly, Genji crept toward the Monk. The other's eyes were closed. Good. His legs were crossed in such a way that Genji could rest his head in his lap, the back of his head just barely resting against the floor.

He reached up and poked the monk's nose. Zenyatta didn't move. He puffed out his cheeks and sighed, poking his nose again and making it twitch like a bunny rabbits. Zenyatta's lips cracked into a smile. "Genji," he warned, fighting off a laugh.

Genji smiled brightly. "Yes, Zenyatta?" He asked innocently.

"You know not to disturb me right now." His voice was soft, but anger was held behind his words. Since Zenyatta had left the monetarist, he had gone into the work force. He had been rather stressed and one of the few ways he knew how to relax was to meditate. He needed this.

And his pesky boyfriend would not leave him be.

With a sigh, Zenyatta opened his eyes. Genji looked up at the other with big, loving eyes. He cupped his cheek softly. Zenyatta allowed himself to smile. "I need this," he said softly. Genji pouted. Zen always said that. Sure, it was a tie to his old life, but why? He was beginning to feel like it was a way to get away from him.

Zenyatta bent down and brushed his lips against Genji's. "I'll come to bed soon. Just... I need this." 

The green haired man nodded, getting off of the floor. "Fine. But I expect a reward for obeying." He winked. Zenyatta blushed. After all these years, he will was not used to the flirting.

Genji was continuously flirting. Zenyatta didn't get it. Why couldn't Genji be straight forward? "Hey, Zen. I wanna fuck." Sure, it would still make the monk blush, but at least it saved time. It still have the same effect.

~*~

Genji waited. And waited. He waited for what felt like hours. He grew impatient. Here he was spread out on the bed, willing and ready, and Zenyatta still wasn't there. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the drawer. If Zenyatta wouldn't fuck him, he would fuck himself.

Inside, was a vibrator and a bottle of water-based lubricant. Silicone based broke down the plastic the toys. He popped the cap and squirted a genourous amount onto the shaft of the toy. 

The cap was pressed close. His hand ran over the length of the toy, from hilt to tip. His hand was slick with the fluid. He turned and pressed his chest to the bed, ass in the air. His arm slid under himself and between his legs. The tip of the toy nudged his entrance. Excess lube dribbled down onto the blankets below him.

"What are you doing?"

Genji yelped and turned quickly. "I got tired of waiting for you." He pouted.

Zenyatta crossed the room and knelled on the edge of the bed. He took the toy from Genji's hand and pressed it against the man's entrance. The man below arched. The toy sunk in. "Don't be so gentle," he said softly. "Give it to me."


End file.
